


My Poetry

by SapphireTearsWavebreaker



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Abusement Poems, Acrostic Poetry, Afterlife Poetry, Angel Poetry, Betrayal Poetry, Breaking Apart Relationship Poetry, Bridge Poems, Dream Poetry, Grieving poems, Heartbreak, Howling Wolf Poem, Lost Friendship Poetry, Lost Love, Love Poems, Lullaby Poems, Lying Friends Poems, Marry Me Poem, Marry Me Poetry, Moon Poems, Moon Spell Poem, Moon Spells, Mother Moon Poem, Nature Poetry, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems About Never Leaving Your Lover, Poems About Not Giving Up, Poems About Staying With Your Lover, Poems about loss, Poems about nature, Poems about secrets, Poetry, Poetry about Abuse, Poetry about Dreams, Poetry about Lies, Rhyming Poetry, Secrets Poetry, Shooting Star Poetry, Star Poetry, They Don't Understand Poem, Unable to be with your Lover because of their parents poem., Wishful Poems, Wolf Poems, acrostic poem, death poetry, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireTearsWavebreaker/pseuds/SapphireTearsWavebreaker
Summary: These are all poems I have written. They belong to me, no one else.My first poem is called Man On The Moon.Man on the Moon,Welcome thee.Under thy smile,Which shall never flee.Under your soft glow,Rivers shall flow.As you go,Take the bad dreams with you.And as you do,My good dreams flew.





	1. Man On The Moon

_ **Man On The Moon ** _

_Man on the Moon,_

_ Welcome thee,_

_ Under thy smile,_

_ Which shall never flee._

_ Under your soft glow,_

_ Rivers shall flow._

_ As you go,_

_ Take the bad dreams with you._

_ And as you do,_

_ My good dreams flew._


	2. The One Who Stole My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about lost love.

_ **The One Who Stole My Heart** _

_ Time passes by,_

_ With the tears I cry._

_ Caused by those who lie,_

_ It feels like a broken lullaby._

_ A lonely plead of why,_

_ You took me from thou's life._

_ It makes me wish to fly,_

_ To the stars way up high._

_ I heave with a heavy sigh,_

_ Yearning heart from inside._

_ Without thy lover my happiness wilts and dies,_

_ Always seeking the sound of a soothing wind chime._

_ My heart wilts over time,_

_ Hiding my sorrow from plain sight._

_ Until I see my true love once again,_

_ Here I live._

_ Here I stay._

_ I'll wait for thou,_

_ As time stretches on._

_ I'll wait for thy lover,_

_ By and by._

_ I'll wait for thy, and only thy..._

_ I'll wait for the one who stole my heart,_

_ With every passing day._


	3. I Hope to See You Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad poem I wrote when I lost my step sister. She is now in heaven, and I pray she is well. I miss her, everyday.

_ **I Hope to See You Once Again** _

_ I felt my heart split in two,_

_ The day I had to leave behind you._

_ I deeply regret the very day,_

_ You were laid down on your resting place._

_ As you climbed up heavens stairs,_

_ I hope to see you among the stars._

_ With a heavy heart full of sorrows,_

_ That feels like a thousand arrows._

_ I hope to see you once again,_

_ Maybe when I meet my end._

_ I hope to see you once again,_

_ As only with time my heart will mend._

_ I hope to see you once again,_

_ As the rain falls down with the sorrows you send._

_ I hope to see you once again,_

_ At the end of the rivers bend._

_ I hope to see you once again,_

_ When I go to heaven._


	4. Beauty of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about nature, because why not?

_ **Beauty of Nature** _

_Birds tweet,_   
_Amongst the leaves,_   
_Rustling in the breeze,_   
_Creating music of peace._   
_As beautiful dewed grass puts one at ease,_   
_In the distance the scent of salt travels overseas,_   
_The buzzing of bees,_   
_As in the setting sun others freeze,_   
_Yearning to touch something that can only be seen._

_Rustled the leaves,_   
_Groaned the trees,_   
_Whooshed the breeze,_   
_Twinkled the dewed grass,_   
_Hushed the waves,_   
_Sang the birds,_   
_Buzzed the bees,_   
_Pranced the animals,_   
_Howled the wolves,_   
_Fluttered the butterflies,_   
_Zoomed the dragonflies,_   
_Basking in the beauty,_   
_Of nature._


	5. Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is really personal. Um...yeah.

_ **Brewing Storm** _

_A big wave crashes over the sand,_   
_ In the air a sound of howling wind._   
_ A storm brewing in the distance,_   
_ If only there was a witness._

_A cry rises, silent in the storm,_   
_ A heart empty forever of warmth._   
_ As an unseen tear falls down her cheek,_   
_ A will to live ever still weak._

_If only they would see,_   
_ The truth of what has happened to me._   
_ A lie is all they think,_   
_ Without a single blink._

_A clap of thunder from above,_   
_ It doesn’t compare to how loud her heart is with no Love._   
_ The fact that they did nothing,_   
_ Is the reason why her soul is hurting._

_It is beyond the girl how they don’t know,_   
_ That she is losing her soul._   
_ The years add to her many scars,_   
_ Brewing within her a thundering war._

_A big wave crashes over the sand,_   
_ In the air a sound of howling wind._   
_ A storm brewing in the distance,_   
_ If only there was a witness,_   
_ Of what someone has done to her,_   
_ But no one’s ever there to see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might delete this chapter because of how personal it is.


	6. May I Have A Single Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem back when I never had a dream before. I'm starting to have dreams now though, and boy are they confusing, yet interesting at the same time.

_ **May I Have A Single Dream?** _

_Do not ask me what I dream,_   
_For to me it would be quite mean._   
_Hush . . . can you hear my silent plea?_   
_It is the wish to dream that I scream._   
_“What is my dream,” you ask of me?_   
_“What is a dream,” I ask of thee?_

_Do not ask me what is my dream,_   
_For you will only hear me scream._   
_Imagination is my only queen._   
_I can only dream within my speech._   
_Why can’t you see what I really need?_   
_“Why can’t I dream,” I ask of thee?_

_Do not ask me what I dream,_   
_For the only answer will be, “Do not ask me please.”_   
_I cannot dream, why do you ask this of me?_   
_Can you really not hear my screaming plea?_

_What I need, is a dream._   
_What I need is for someone to know why I cannot see._   
_Oh dear Morpheus, I ask of thee,_   
_Just this once, I ask of thee,_   
_This single wish, I ask of thee,_   
_Why must you do this to me?_   
_It is a wish I ask of thee,_   
_May I have a single dream?_


	7. My Heart Broke In Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written when I was being ignored by a good friend.

_ **My Heart Broke In Two** _

_Years roll by,_   
_Friends come and go._   
_Then he came by._   
_We were going to be good friends I knew._

_Then one day,_   
_He stopped saying hi._   
_He went away,_   
_And for months never came by._

_My heart broke in two,_   
_The day I realized I lost you._   
_That it would never once again,_   
_Be me and you._


	8. Stars Above Are Angel Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem when someone asked me what I thought happens when we die. I remember my grandma telling me when I was very little that when we die, we become a star. That's where she is now. Up in the sky as a star, not always visible but always there. The thought alone comforts me. ^-^ 
> 
> What do you guys believe?

_ **Stars Above Are Angel Lullabies** _

_As lives pass by,_   
_They become the stars way up high._   
_As Night comes by,_   
_The stars way up high sing me lullabies._   
_As I sleep,_   
_A sorrowful song fills the air._   
_As I wake,_   
_I look up to the Moon in the starlit sky._   
_And realize,_   
_Stars Above are Angel Lullabies._

_As I watch,_   
_A star comes falling down,_   
_Wings of light so very bright._   
_An angelic voice,_   
_Sorrowed and filled with sight,_   
_Sang to me a story._   
_A story that speaks of a fallen angel,_   
_Which is a fallen star._   
_She sand to me the sorrowful truth,_   
_That a star one day becomes a new born._

_That night I learned,_   
_That every life,_   
_Will one day return to the stars._   
_And every star,_   
_Will one day return to life._


	9. A Grief As Great As Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written shortly after my sister left this word behind too soon. I think about her every day, and I miss her dearly.

_ **A Grief As Great As Stars** _

_Grief is all I can see,_   
_For with me she will no longer be._   
_I wish to see her once again,_   
_But I can’t because she is in heaven._   
_Grief shows in my heart as scars,_   
_Those scars are as great as stars._

_Up in the stars is where she will reside,_   
_And will see her once again the day I die._   
_But until that day here I stay,_   
_Feeling this pain the day she passed away._   
_Every day I will silently grieve,_   
_The day my friend left me._


	10. Broken Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written not long ago. I lost my first and only best friend. She was being mean to me because shhe thought I was a lesbian. She was saying mean things to me, then she snapped at me one day that we couldn't hug anymore, saying that it is, and I quote, "inappropriate". Jokes on her though. I'm dating a BOY! Soon she is going to have no friends. She has been telling a few of her female friends that they couldn't hug anymore. Seems like to me that she is just confused about her own feelings. Either that, or her religion just doesn't accept loving the same sex.
> 
> Terribly sorry about ranting! I just can't tell many people about it. She told my ex boyfriend, who asked if it was true. I tell my mom this, she tells dad, dad calls the principal, I get called up to the front office to explain the whole situation, thus missing my entire math class as I write three whole pages, front and back. Then I was told to not talk about it. But it's safe here. You guys don't know who I am, so it wouldn't harm anyone.
> 
> Okay bye. I'm done ranting. Have a great day!

_ **Broken Friendship** _

_Friends are hard to find,_

_The truth obscured by lies._

_As trust leaves you blind,_

_You don’t realize your friendships are undefined._

_As lies surrounding you intertwine,_

_They wait within friendship to kill you in kind._

_Deep sorrows words nor tears have described,_

_The heart within the innocent tried,_

_But just like truths from long ago had died._

_Just like a knife in the back,_

_Love dyed the color black._

_Who she once was cracked,_

_In her eyes happiness lacked._

_The truth was like a harsh smack,_

_Her heart the lying friend hacked._

_Went unnoticed was her mask,_

_A mask like a backwards casque._

_Never again will she trust,_

_As friends only leave you in the dust._

_Walls built around her heart begin to rust,_

_Awaiting for the healing touch of stardust._


	11. I Once Had A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem about losing a friend.

_ **I Once Had A Friend** _

_I once had a friend,_   
_Thought we would be together till the end._   
_My heart broke in two,_   
_The day I had to leave behind you._   
_That it would no longer be,_   
_Me and you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was one of my first ones. You'll find it in a lot of my poems. I know, it's short. But it's in a lot of my other poems.


	12. I Am Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem was written when my ex best friend lost her pet cat. Now it has different meanings to me.

_ **I Am Still Here** _

_Don’t be sad,_   
_Don’t be mad,_   
_Don’t you cry,_   
_Don’t you say good bye,_   
_Don’t you grieve,_   
_Don’t you leave,_   
_Until you come to realize,_   
_Amongst the lies,_   
_That I’m not really gone._   
_I am not wrong._   
_It’s me you love,_   
_As clear as a dove._   
_As long you remember that,_   
_You will always know where I’m at._

_So,_   
_Don’t be sad,_   
_Don’t be mad,_   
_Don’t you cry,_   
_Don’t you say good bye,_   
_Don’t you grieve,_   
_Don’t you leave,_   
_Because you know where I am._   
_I am not in heaven._   
_I am in you heart,_   
_I am in your memories,_   
_And leave you I won’t._   
_Just look._

_I am still here._


	13. I Won't Ever Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my boyfriend, when we were dating. It was a secret relationship. So of course, when his mom found out she broke us apart. I hope he waits for me, because I will for him. ♥

** _I Won’t Ever Go Away_ **

  
_ No words can describe,_

_How sorry I am._

_I wish I could turn back the tide,_

_And prevent this heart from breaking._

_But this I can’t do,_

_For it isn’t in my power._

_But what I will do,_

_Is stay here in time._

_I will stay here present day,_

_And let you know that I am here to stay._

_And leave you I won’t,_

_Staying with a heart of sweet oak._

_And with you I will stay,_

_By your side I will lay,_

_Whispering to you…_

_I won’t go away._

_These tears I cry,_

_I weep with silence in my worry._

_These tears I shed,_

_Even when I go to bed._

_These tears that fall,_

_Are like the last ringing bell._

_These tears that leak,_

_Are ones of a fearing heart that is weak._

_These tears that cry themselves,_

_Are all in worry for your health._

_I hope one day you will forgive me,_

_Because I will never leave thee._

_I will stay here present day,_

_And let you know that I am here to stay._

_And leave you I won’t,_

_Staying with a heart of sweet oak._

_And with you I will stay,_

_By your side I will lay,_

_Whispering to you…_

_I won’t ever go away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! I freaking forgot half of this poem!


	14. Mother Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a moon spell I decided to do for no reason. It may go into my book series Sapphire Tears Wavebreaker: The Meor.  
Be sure to check that out! It will be an adventure for you as you follow!

** _Mother Moon_ **

  
_Mother Moon I call upon thee,_  
_For it is your healing power that I need._  
_Allow me to sound the wind chime,_  
_And reverse the time._  
_Turn back the tides,_  
_And vanquish the lies._  
_Take up bow in hand,_  
_And the darkness shall be dead._  
_Send down your healing Moon dust,_  
_And erase the demons it must._

_Mother Moon come to me,_  
_I call and ask this of thee;_  
_Help me feel your strength again,_  
_And find the goddess that resides within._  
_Allow me to fight alongside you in war,_  
_And from within save my brothers and sisters._  
_For together we stay,_  
_And never shall we part._

_Mother Moon I call upon thee,_  
_To help me in my time of dire need._  
_So I call upon your strong moonlight,_  
_To guide the victim through the Night._


	15. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem written for my boyfriend. This is probably how I will ask him to marry me.
> 
> I DON'T CARE IF I'M A GIRL! If he doesn't ask me, then I will. οωο  
Can you discover his name?  
Second portion is a acrostic poem.

** _Mary Me_ **

  
_The second I met you,_   
_I was captured by loves invisible embrace._   
_My heart grew wings pure as a dove,_   
_My feelings flew with breathtaking grace._   
_I loved all the little things about you,_   
_Even the beauty of your face._

_If only I had a clue,_   
_That this had taken place._   
_With feelings of love that rang true,_   
_A smile from you can make my heart race._   
_The walls around my heart you overthrew,_   
_And became my warm fireplace._   
_My life with you begun anew,_   
_Together our fingers had laced._

_I love everything about you._   
_From the smile upon your face,_   
_To your sparkling brown eyes._   
_From the warmth of your embrace,_   
_To your beautiful grace._   
_Your unyielding strength,_   
_And your soft lips._

_**M**ay we be together forever,_   
_**A**nd never be apart._   
_**R**eleasing my sorrows,_   
_**R**econnecting with love._   
_**Y**ou make me feel this way,_

_**M**aybe this is destiny,_   
_**E**ven if others don’t approve._

_**E**very second I think of you,_   
_**L**oving everything about you._   
_**I**n the future I see,_   
_**J**ust you and me._   
_**A**nd so I must ask you this,_   
_**H**ope you mary me._


	16. The Bridge Was Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was about my older sister (may she rest in peace amongst the stars), although I can't remember as it was written back in 2018. Also, sorry about lack of uploading.  
1: I'm running out of my poems to give you guys.  
2: I'm busy writing the next chapter for my book series, Sapphire Tears Wavebreaker: The Meor.  
3: I had to move my room, because my sister and I have to share a room so my new baby sister can have her own room.

_ **The Bridge Was Crossed** _

_A cry echos up to the moon,_  
_ A wolfs' howl of grief and loss._  
_ A sound filled with the color of maroon._  
_ For a loved one had died,_  
_ And **The Bridge Was Crossed.**_

_Forever will the wolf mourn,_  
_ For a friend has been betrayed._  
_ A heart has been terribly torn,_  
_ So forever here she shall lay._

_Scars buried deep within her heart,_  
_ Here she will stay, even till the end._  
_ She stays here laying 'neath the stars,_  
_ Waiting for thee to make amends._

_A cry echos up to the moon,_  
_ A wolfs' howl of grief and loss._  
_ A sound filled with the color of maroon._  
_ For a loved one had died,_

_And_ **_The Bridge Was Crossed._**


	17. Because They Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this poem was inspired by a sad story. My sad story. I was in a relationship with a boy (I'm a girl), and it was kept secret from our family. I met him last year in May, and I quickly fell for him. He asked me out, and we started dating. Knowing that our parents wouldn't accept it because we were "online" dating, we kept it a secret. As many parents say, you can be anybody online. But for me, that isn't true. I can't lie to save my life, not even online. Meaning that my true self is always shown, even if it's through a keyboard. But recently his mom found out, and told him he couldn't be with me because she "didn't trust me". Which is rediculous! She won't even bother trying to get to know me! I'm an honest person, lying is a myth to my voice. That being said, this broke me. I cry every night, wishing this was all a terrible nightmare. But it isn't. I know that. And I can't do anything about it. I love him, I really do. I have risked so much for him. I have risked my freedom, my kindness, I have even lost my happiness sometimes. I did so much for him. And I get this in return. It just doesn't make sense.  
Okay. Done ranting. Enjoy.

** _Because They Don't Understand_ **

_From the very first day I had loved you,_

_I had no idea then, but now I do. _

_Everyday my heart had blossomed._

_Then I couldn't lie no more,_

_I really love you._

_I love everything about you,_

_Heart to face._

_I hope one day I will feel your embrace._

_My love grew to be more than embers,_

_I pray no matter what,_

_We will be forever._

_Your voice is that of an angel,_

_It isn't hard for you to make me laugh._

_And with ease you make me smile._

_ But **they don't understand.**_

_Many disapprove, most don't even know._

_"You can't fall in love online," they mock._

_They laugh when I say they lie, _

_But jokes on them._

** _Because they don't understand._ **

_**They don't understand** how I feel,_

_They aren't me, they can't be._

_**They don't understand,** _

_They only judge._

_But if they stop and think, _

_They'll come to realize,_

_Love can be found everywhere._

_From the deep seas,_

_To the high tree tops, _

_Love can be found._

_Maybe one day they will see, _

_But not today._

_They claim to be smarter, _

_When they don't listen._

_My heart breaks,_

_For **they don't understand.**_

_Their ears deaf to my cries, _

_Eyes blind to my tears._

_I want them to hear me, _

_But they don't even care._

_I scream, _

_All I recieve is silence,_

_I cry for help, _

_But I am given no medicine._

_I want them to **understand, **_

_Except they don't listen._

_Each tear I cry is an Ocean,_

_Teardrops of pain because I'm broken._

_I can't break free of these iron chains,_

_Without you by my side I am dying._

_I love you,_

_You're all I need._

_I love you,_

_Without you, _

_Us will no longer be._

_I want to be with you,_

_You're my hearts homeland._

_I need to be with you,_

_But it's my knees that land..._

_ **Because They Don't Understand.** _


	18. Child, O' Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem I wrote for people out there who are depressed. If you need to talk to someone, for any reason, I will always listen. I am full of great advice, if you ever need it. This goes to people who are suicidal, or just need to talk to someone about anything. I will gladly be a friendly ear!

** _ Child, O' Child _ **

_Child, o' child,_

_Don't you cry._

_Wipe away your tears,_

_Don't feel so sad inside._

_Child, o' child,_

_Why are you so sad?_

_Don't you dare give up,_

_Don't you even try._

_Child, o' child,_

_I will not allow you to die._

_Please don't leave my side,_

_Please don't say good bye._

_Child, o' child,_

_Just don't leave me._

_Please remember that I,_

_Will always be with you._

_Child, o' child,_

_All may seem lost right now._

_But at the end of this storm,_

_The rainbow of peace will shine._


	19. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about a relationship falling apart.

__

_Who Are You?_

_ Oh my dear love, _  
_ Who are you? _  
_ We used to always stay close together, _  
_ And fight we would never. _  
_But now that's all we ever do, _  
_Now going to bed sad is nothing new. _  
_ My heart is so empty, _  
_ Just like the bedsheets next to me. _  
  
_ Oh my dear love, _  
_ How have we come to this? _  
_ We would never fight, _  
_ This isn't even right. _  
_ I miss your lips, _  
_ Now all I feel is your silent hits. _  
  
_ Oh my dear love, _  
_ Are you in there? _  
_ Who is this cold person, _  
_ Did you ever really care? _  
_ I yearn to be a dove, _  
_ And find again your warm love. _  
_ I miss your smile, _  
_ But now your happiness is in denial. _  
  
_ Oh my dear love, _  
_ I do not recognize you. _  
_ Waiting for you is like a trial, _  
_ What happened to your smile? _  
_ My happiness isn't even half, _  
_ For I miss your laugh. _  
  
_ Oh my dear love, _  
_ Who are you? _  
_ I do not recognize thou, _  
_ I can no longer see a child. _  
_ I now miss you, _  
_ And I can no longer smile. _  



	20. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about secrets (obviously).

_ **Secrets** _

_You are keeping secrets,_  
_And you know I'm aware of it._  
_These secrets are making me unhappy,_  
_And they are making you angry._  
_Secrets lead to destruction,_  
_Please don't go in that direction._  
_I miss the person I once knew,_  
_But now I don't even know you._

_I hate your secrets,_  
_They make me feel as if I've been bit._  
_I can feel your love fading away,_  
_Will your love stay one more day?_  
_I stay up till dawn,_  
_Wondering if my lover is really gone._  
_Nowadays I merely feel blue,_  
_And away my love you threw._  



	21. About Poetry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm explaining why there are less poems being uploaded now.

I started writing poems in 2017. In English class we were getting into poetry. Thus that is how I found out that my grandma was a poet, and made beautiful poetry. I started reading poetry more often just for fun, and one day I made one - a poem that came out of nowhere. I was gazing up at the full moon late one night, as I had woken up from a nightmare; watching the Moon in the sky was always calming. Then the Man in the Moon poem came to me, my very first poem. I then found a love for making poetry.

My poems started out small, then they got bigger, more detailed, more...emotional. My poems were written based off of my life. Every poem you have seen so far, and many you haven't seen, has a story behind it. Every poem has a story, something that caused it to be created. My poetry reflect my feeling and my journey through life since 2017. Some of them are written about my life from the past that date back to about 2007, and is a continuing thing. For example, Brewing Storm was created because of something that was happening to me when I wrote it (and it is still happening) but it didn't start just before I wrote the poem. It started when I was 5, but the poem was written two years ago (I'm 17).

So any new poetry I upload, you will be following me as I live my life. You will see my ups and downs, my experiences, things that are happening at the moment. So be patient. Because poetry isn't made unless we are going through something, from excitement for a new life beginning, to grief over a life ending.


	22. Do Not Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory. Enjoy!

_****_

_ **Do Not Forget Me** _

_ **** _

_Please do not forget me,_  
_You do it way too often._  
_Please explain why you can't hear my plea,_  
_You make my happiness run to the bottom._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel like an empty sea._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel like fallen pollen._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel like a dead tree._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel like a beached dolphin._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I wish not to be ignored by thee._

_When you forget me,_  
_I feel even more forgotten._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel like I'm undersea._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel like a torn cotton._  
_When you forget me,_  
_I feel as though I will never be set free._

_Please do not forget me,_  
_I no longer know what it's like to be a blossom._  
_Please do not forget me,_  
_For you are the only one who holds the key._  
_Please do not forget me,_  
_For my soul is chained to the bottom._

_Please do not forget me,_  
_Will you please remember me?_


	23. Lost

** _Lost_ **

_The girl looks at the one who betrayed her,_

_His cruel actions leaving her deeply hurt._

_She somehow still loves him,_

_Despite of his unforgivable sin._

_ **She curls in on herself lost,** _

_Because of him she will never again trust._

_She is now a sorrowed lone wolf forever alone,_

_And never again within her the sun shone._

_She now walks alone in eternal darkness,_

_One who understands and lights her path is thy Moon._

_Her emotions forever a pained mess,_

_And prays for someone to save her soon._

_She is slowly slipping away,_

_And her lover by whome she was betrayed._

_He will one day for his cold heart pay,_

_For soon she will not move and silently lay._

_She weeps for one who loves her not,_

_And war against fate was long fought._

_She crys silently for a lost love,_

_He will one day forever be a mourning dove._

_He will look to thy Moon,_

_And ask one who loved him for forgiveness._

_He will look at a new star,_

_And wish she wasn't so far._

_He mourned for the person he slowly killed,_

_And never again will his heart fill._

_The girl looked down from the stars,_

_And gazed at one who caused her many scars._

_She couldn't help but still love thou,_

_As in grief and regret he gave a shout._

_He yearned to bring to life what's forever **lost,**_

_But her soul is now made of dead frost._

_The girl looks at the one who betrayed her,_

_His cruel actions leaving her deeply hurt._

_She somehow still loves him,_

_Despite of his unforgivable sin._

_ **She curls in on herself lost,** _

_Because of him she will never again trust._

_She is now a sorrowed lone wolf forever alone,_

_And never again within her the sun shone._

_She now walks alone in eternal darkness,_

_One who understands and lights her path is thy Moon._

_The boy could not bring back the one he loved,_

_For away her heart he had shoved._

_She now resides far from his reach,_

_Yearning not this pain but peace._

_ She will never again trust,_   
_For one she truly loved left her in the dust,_   
_ **And now forever she will be lost.** _


	24. Empty Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are following my YT channel, you'll know what I'm going through.
> 
> I really did love him. But I guess I learned my lesson. Again. History has repeated itself once more.
> 
> You turst someone, and you'll get broken.

**Empty Heart**

_My heart lays here empty_   
_Shattered because you broke me_   
_I wonder why you are so angry_   
_When you were the one who left me_   
_I now lay here in pieces because of you_   
_You have no right to hate me_   
_I gave you my everything_   
_My heart, my soul, then you killed me_   
_I can no longer feel_   
_Why did you betray me, again?_

_Every time you turned away_   
_I'd think it's because I wasn't good enough_   
_But now I know the truth_   
_It wasn't me, it was you_   
_I would forgive you always_   
_When you would come back_   
_Apologizing for your sins_   
_Always with an excuse _

_ But then I gave you one last chance_   
_To prove you loved me_   
_You must suck at romance_   
_For you said that you would fix me_   
_But only to over glance_   
_For you went back to hurting me _

_ Oh, one I had loved_   
_What are your reasons?_   
_I gave you chance after chance_   
_But you never took one_   
_Why do I deserve this?_   
_I thought you loved me_   
_But now I'm dead_   
_You killed the one person_   
_Who did nothing wrong_   
_She was an innocent_   
_But has lost faith what was once the light_   
_And has fallen into a darkness_   
_That only thy moon can guide her through_   
_She trusted you with her heart_   
_She placed her life essence in your hands_   
_But now your hands are colored in blood_   
_For the sins you have committed_   
_Who will ever forgive you?_   
_I had placed my broken heart in your hands_   
_And you destroyed me_   
_Now I am nothing_   
_Are you happy? _

_ My heart lays here empty_   
_Shattered because you broke me_   
_I wonder why you are so angry_   
_When you were the one who left me_   
_I now lay here in pieces because of you_   
_You have no right to hate me_   
_I gave you my everything_   
_My heart, my soul, then you killed me_   
_I can no longer feel_   
_Why did you betray me, once again? _

_ What did I ever do to you?_   
_Why can't someone love me?_   
_I cannot trust anyone no more_   
_Your betrayal was too evil_   
_My smiles are forced now_   
_For you killed me on the inside_   
_Oh dear fate_   
_Will somebody one day love me for me? _

_ I am now fading away_   
_I had only wanted you to stay_   
_I can't do this no more_   
_What is all this pain for?_   
_I'm laying here crying_   
_For to me you were lying _

_ Shattered because you broke me,_   
_My heart lays here empty. _


	25. Betrayal

****

**Betrayal**

_The young girl sits alone crying  
For one she loved had betrayed her  
As she sits there her heart starts dying  
And hopes soon she will become a star  
When she leaves she will be flying  
And no one will save her for he went too far  
To the one he claimed to love he kept lying  
And thus she is now losing a tragic war  
She gave him a chance to prove he was worthy  
But she was just given once more a scar  
For to fix his sins he wasn't even trying  
She wonders what he had done this for  
And how many lies he still tells is mystifying  
She will be shattered forever  
The truth he keeps defying  
And now she will be no more  
Because of his betrayal_

_He couldn't be faithful  
Which was all she asked of him  
It was her he couldn't stop ignoring  
And she knew this would happen  
Yet she still gave him one last chance  
To prove that he can be true  
But that hope she held onto  
Almost completely destroyed her  
He kept surrounding her with lies  
But she could see through them  
He started hating her  
For she would only speak the truth  
He called her unacceptable names  
Trash, bitch, ugly, hoe  
Making him more of a foe  
Alone she sits crying  
Wondering why she keeps trying  
She looks at the knives with hope  
Only to hold back with a strike of fear  
She is scared of herself now  
Is he satisfied now?  
He took his actions too far  
He broke her to the point of no return  
He is the one who did wrong  
Yet he prances around playing victim  
"She did it to me too," he says  
Yet as she shows proof  
His words have nothing to back him up  
Yet to her bewilderment  
People still believe him  
Even though what he claims doesn't fit_

_Alone she now sits  
Looking at the knives again  
Wondering if she should drag it across her skin  
Some may believe her  
Some may truly know she speaks the truth  
But too great was his betrayal  
Now she can not trust  
Walls have been built around her heart  
She had placed her heart in his hands  
But he tore it apart  
The urge to die becomes stronger  
As away she drifts farther  
She wished she was stronger  
Or perhaps smarter  
For if she was more smart  
She would have seen through his lies sooner_

_But she is not smart  
She is merely wise  
The smart look for wisdom  
But for the wise ones  
Wisdom comes to them  
Wise ones get the test before the lesson  
The innocent girl got the test  
And from it she learned a harsh lesson  
If you trust you get hurt  
If you love you get betrayed_

_Her heart is gathering dust  
Her empty body grows cold and still  
One last tear falls down her face  
She was not strong enough to survive  
For his betrayal was too great_


	26. Loves Betrayal

Some think loves betrayal,  
Is beautiful.  
They believe it is like a beautifully calm wave.  
They see as it rises with grace,  
And then it descends like a shooting star.  
As the wave then crashes,  
It rejoices when it meets the ocean again.  
And yet some ocean water,  
Are not given peace and tranquility.  
As with the force of the decending wave,  
Water drops flew into the air.  
They sparkle with beauty,  
But beauty has a dark side.  
And as for looks?  
Looks...can be deceiving.  
For as the water drops fly into the air,  
The wind may steal them from reaching peace.  
And yet some are blinded by the big smile,  
The twinkling eyes are all but a blindness.  
Not a blindness to the person with the eyes,  
No, not her.  
It is a blindness that belongs to the outsiders,  
For they know not how to see the truth.  
Unknown that the sparkle of the water drops,  
Hides a dark, devastating secret.  
Heartbreak has stolen the girls happiness,  
Just like the wind stealing water drops.  
Yes, the rising wave has swift grace,  
But it crashes down with terrifying destruction.  
Love may soar like the wave,  
But the fall is that of destruction, not beauty.  
How is destruction beautiful?  
How is the loss of happiness beautiful?  
How is it that stolen peace is beautiful?  
Why must you think that falling is true beauty?  
TELL ME!  
Explain why there is beauty in not being free?  
Beauty in shadows?  
Why is darkness pretty in your eyes?  
What is beautiful in the dark side?

Tell me...  
Tell me please...  
Tell me why...  
Why...  
Why must you...  
Why...  
How is Heartbreak...  
BEAUTIFUL?!

Tell me!  
Why think that heartbreak is full of beauty!  
It is nothing but sorrow,  
Teary eyes and pain,  
Pain so unimaginable,  
You'd die to be rid of it.

Loves betrayal is not beautiful.

It is destruction.


	27. If You Love Me

**If You Love Me**

_If you love me,  
Please don't lie.  
Promise me you'll try.  
If you love me,  
Don't let me walk away.  
Give me a reason to stay.  
If you love me,  
Don't let me feel the sting of betrayal.  
For that destruction could be fatal.  
If you love me,  
Stay faithful.  
Don't let my body turn cold.  
If you truly love me,  
Don't just leave.  
That would be naive.  
If you love me,  
Be sure to hold me close.  
Please don't let your promise of love be false.  
If you love me,  
Make sure,  
That when I trip...  
You don't let me fall,  
Catching me is the most important of all.  
If you love me,  
Don't let me die.  
I wish not to fly._

_If you love me,_  
Take my hand.  
Help me mend. 


	28. A Hopeful Heart

A Hopeful Heart

__

I come to you with a hopeful heart,  
And I really do love you.  
I love your smile, your laugh,  
And I hope forever those last.  
I love your twinkling eyes,  
Which make me never want to say goodbye.  
I want your arms around me at all times,  
To deny me the right to fly.  
Don't let me spread my wings and take off,  
For if I do I'm afraid I will never again stop.

__

I am in love with you.  
And believe it or not,  
This is true.  
Please be careful with my heart,  
For it is very blue.  
It has been torn apart,  
How many times I wish I knew.  
I have been broken from the start,  
And I hope it is the right path that you choose.  
I will love you 'till death do us part,  
I pray it will be you that I never lose.

__

Hopefully I am your shooting star,  
For you are my star dust.  
Maybe we will make it very far,  
But only if you don't let my heart rust.  
My heart is covered with battle scars,  
For one too many times it has been cut.  
My heart lays shattered on the floor,  
And my hearts drawbridge was closed shut.

__

It's you I am afraid of,  
For I love you too much.  
I hope you can be my peaceful cove,  
And know I can't survive another punch.  
I hope you can be my dove,  
With a very gental and soft touch.  
And please don't misjudge,  
For I speak with love.

__

I come to you with a hopeful heart,  
And I really do love you.  
I love your smile, your laugh,  
And I hope forever those last.  
I love your twinkling eyes,  
Which make me never want to say goodbye.  
I want your arms around me at all times,  
To deny me the right to fly.  
Don't let me spread my wings and take off,  
For if I do I'm afraid I will never again stop.

__


	29. Hope is Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost a friend recently so...  
Time to write down my emotions

_Hope is rare as of late,  
Maybe it's all the heartbreak.  
Falling from my eyes are tears,  
Who I will lose next is my greatest fear.  
Friends always leave me in the dark,  
I feel like I'm starting to fall apart.  
I wish I could stop crying,  
I am tired of trying.  
I wish I could fly,  
But I know the pain I would cause,  
If I said goodbye.  
I yearn for the serenity of the stars,  
Safety from receiving more betrayal scars._

_I have lost hope,  
Falling off the tightrope.  
I can no longer see the light,  
Lost in eternal night.  
The dove has left,  
Leaving behind a hole in my chest.  
Will it ever be healed,  
Or is pain all I'll ever feel?  
I am always sad,  
I miss the happiness I once had.  
Angels tears fall from the sky,  
Grown weary of asking, "Why?"  
Why did you hurt me?  
I am now a wilting tree.  
My leaves are falling,  
And my roots are dying._

_My hope...  
My hope is dying._


	30. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get back on my feet.  
This poem is about a lone wolf and betrayal.

** Lone Wolf **

_ I now walk alone,  _

_ My heart turned to stone. _

_ Betrayed by my own pack, _

_ A rose turned black. _

_ My own beta turned on me, _

_ Leaving me fallen on my knees. _

_ I have no one to turn to, _

_ If only someone knew. _

_ As a tear falls down my cheek, _

_ A will to live ever still weak. _

_ Alone I howl at the moon, _

_ Knowing I will be with her soon. _

_ A sound full of loss and mourning,  _

_ Fills the air as the stars start falling.  _

_ Bars begun to trap this heart, _

_ Yearning for a new start.  _

_ Walking alone as night falls, _

_ Listening to the nightingales’ calls. _

_ A feeling of betrayal consumes her, _

_ A feeling of an end draws near. _

_ One she trusted has left her in shadows, _

_ Where sorrows creep like wilting willows. _

_ A heart shattered in two,  _

_ One piece with her beta, she knew. _

_ Betrayed by one she loves, _

_ Broken like a mourning dove. _

_ An innocent has been left behind, _

_ Who will never find the peace of mind. _

_ A rose has turned black, _

_ One betrayed by her own pack.  _

_ A heart has turned to stone, _

_ She now walks alone. _

_ • **Sapphire Tears Wavebreaker** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my social media’s if you are interested in my art or talking to me. I also have a discord support server.  
[𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚃𝚞𝚋𝚎](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWRmuGprtmXEaSxt67lJ9pw?view_as=subscriber)  
  
[𝙿𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝](https://pin.it/1JT8Wxf)  
  
[𝚃𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛](https://twitter.com/swavebreaker?s=21)  
  
[𝙸𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖](https://www.instagram.com/sapphire_tears_wavebreaker/)  
  
[𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚢](https://open.spotify.com/user/katielyn02?si=Yh_OeAxGS9WSgYlXrmzSTw)  
  
[𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚂𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚛](https://discord.gg/nEujpRr)


End file.
